Champions of Middle-Earth/Character Intro Banter
Aragorn Vs himself Aragorn 1: "You will yield." Aragorn 2: "I am the true King!" Aragorn 1: "The true King doesn't rely on deception!" Aragorn 1: "Tell me something only I would know." Aragorn 2: "Your mother's name was Cirean as well?" Aragorn 1: "How is that possible...?" Aragorn 1: "Show yourself, Sauron!" Aragorn 2: "I'm afraid you are mistaken." Aragorn 1: "Your death will reveal the truth!" Aragorn 1: "You will yield." Aragorn 2: "To you? Never!" Aragorn 1: "I'm Isildur's Heir, not Isildur himself!" Frodo Vs himself Frodo 1: "Must've had the Ring too long..." Frodo 2: "That means you have failed in your Quest!" Frodo 1: "Then this would be my atonement!" Frodo 1: "Where's your Sam?" Frodo 2: "I've sent him home." Frodo 1: "That was a big mistake!" Frodo 1: "I'll have that Ring back, if you don't mind." Frodo 2: "The Ring was entrusted to me alone!" Frodo 1: "Is that what I sound like?" Frodo 1: "Must've had the Ring too long..." Frodo 2: "Last time I looked, I'm the real Frodo!" Frodo 1: "Keep telling yourself that!" Frodo 1: "The Quest has corrupted us both..." Frodo 2: "But I'm not sharing my Ring with you!" Frodo 1: "You can keep your precious Ring, 'stinker'!" Vs Sam Frodo: "So it comes to this?" Sam: "If it weren't for the Ring, we wouldn't even be here!" Frodo: "Somehow, that makes a lot of sense." Frodo: "Last chance to go home." Sam: "Maybe I will after I beat you!" Frodo: "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Gimli Vs himself Gimli 1: " Gimli 2: " Gimli 1: " Gimli 1: " Gimli 2: " Gimli 1: " Gimli 1: " Gimli 2: " Gimli 1: " Gimli 1: " Gimli 2: " Gimli 1: " Legolas Vs himself Legolas 1: "Who are you?" Legolas 2: "I bring warning from the future!" Legolas 1: "You will die here and now!" Legolas 1: "Have you slain Bolg as well?" Legolas 2: "I do not recall ever fighting him!" Legolas 1: "This fight will jog your memory!" Legolas 1: "Who are you?" Legolas 2: "Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm!" Legolas 1: "An imposter and a liar!" Legolas 1: "You again?" Legolas 2: "You know why I'm here." Legolas 1: "Then you already know your fate!" Vs Azog Legolas: "It is not possible. Thorin has killed you!" Azog: "Now I am Azog reborn!" Legolas: "Not for much longer!" Vs Pippin Legolas: "You have a problem?" Pippin: "You really need to converse more..." Legolas: "And you really need to get your head together." Merry Vs himself Merry 1: "It's like looking in a mirror!" Merry 2: "And you are?" Merry 1: "The real Meriadoc Brandybuck!" Merry 1: " Merry 2: " Merry 1: " Merry 1: " Merry 2: " Merry 1: " Merry 1: " Merry 2: " Merry 1: " Pippin Vs himself Pippin 1: "This is going to be good!" Pippin 2: "What? Pippin versus Pippin?" Pippin 1: "Yeah. Who'd be a fool to pass this up?" Pippin 1: "Uh, who are you?" Pippin 2: "Who do you think?" Pippin 1: "You know what? Let's skip the questioning!" Pippin 1: "You don't look like Merry..." Pippin 2: "I'm you, Fool of the Took!" Pippin 1: "Been called that before, but not by you!" Pippin 1: "Hello, good looking!" Pippin 2: "Self-compliment! Lovely!" Pippin 1: "Yeah, I know!" Vs Azog Pippin: "Move it or lose it." Azog: "I never lose!" Pippin: "You will today!" Vs Boromir Pippin: "Trying to steal the Ring then getting yourself killed? Were you mad?" Boromir: "I've paid for all of it!" Pippin: "I know. I saw the whole thing! The killing part anyway..." Vs Frodo Pippin: "If it isn't the Ring-bearer!" Frodo: "Will you please stop calling me that?" Pippin: "Whatever you say, Mad Baggins II!" Pippin: "If it isn't the Ring-bearer!" Frodo: "Oh, now you're asking for it!" Pippin: "From you? Please..." Pippin: "You're going to get hurt!" Frodo: "I've been hurt since the War!" Pippin: "Doesn't mean you're stopping me!" Vs Gollum Pippin: "You must be that 'stinker' Sam mentioned!" Gollum: "Fresh Hobbit meat! We taste!" Pippin: "There will be no tasting, got it?" Vs Legolas Pippin: "You're going to get hurt!" Legolas: "I can take the pain." Pippin: "So smug! But for how long?" Sam Vs himself Sam 1: "Samwise the Strong?" Sam 2: "Who wants to know?" Sam 1: "Samwise the Brave!" Sam 1: "You're Samwise as well?" Sam 2: "Well, there can't be two Sams!" Sam 1: "Right! One of us has to go home!" Sam 1: "Did you steal the Ring from Mr. Frodo?" Sam 2: "I had to! It was the only way!" Sam 1: "This must be a bad dream..." Sam 1: "Deep down, you hold resentment..." Sam 2: "Mr. Frodo's change was the Ring's doing!" Sam 1: "Then you're in denial, Samwise Gamgee!" Vs Azog Sam: "Didn't you die!?!" Azog: "Now I am Azog reborn!" Sam: "Thorin should've aimed for you head!" Vs Boromir Sam: "You will pay for what you did to Mr. Frodo!" Boromir: "Can't talk you out of this fight, can I?" Sam: "Now I attack you!" Sam: "Didn't you die!?!" Boromir: "Perhaps the river saved me." Sam: "Well, you're not getting off that easy!" Sam: "It's Sean versus Sean..." Boromir: "What are you mumbling about?" Sam: "Forget I said anything!" Sam: "Did you steal the Ring from Mr. Frodo?" Boromir: "No, but I'm atoning for the attempt!" Sam: "Well, you're not getting off that easy!" Vs Dwalin Sam: "Didn't you die!?!" Dwalin: "You mistake me for my brother." Sam: "Sorry. Honest mistake." Vs Frodo Sam: "Let's settle this, Mr. Frodo!" Frodo: "Sting will hurt more than a barrow blade." Sam: "Maybe Elrond should've forged me a similar Elvish blade!" Vs Merry Sam: "Learned anything in Rohan?" Merry: "Other than their love for blood?" Sam: "Or caring for their horses?" Sam: "You didn't save me any Ent Draught!" Merry: "Somebody's green with envy!" Sam: "Would you stop with the gardening jest already?" Sam: "I scared away a big spider!" Merry: "I helped kill the Witch-king!" Sam: "Well-played, little shanks!"